Prelude
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Musik—apapun itu, selalu bisa menggerakkan hati/Aku bukannya tuli, hingga tak mau mendengarkan musik. Aku hanya mati rasa, dan musik? Musik adalah satu-satunya yang setia mengejek... For A Lifetime of Memories II event, theme no.3 (Arts). Mind to R n' R and participate, Minna? :D


"Oke," gadis itu menarik udara masuk, kemudian menghembuskannya sembari mengembungkan pipi, menepuknya dengan bersemangat, meniupkan uap semi likuid dari belahan bibirnya. "Kali ini jangan buat dia kesal."

Ia melingkarkan syal rajut berwarna hijau tua di lehernya, kemudian melirik kiri dan kanan lorong tempat kini ia berdiri, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa ia sapa—ia senang menyapa, kemudian tersenyum kepada siapapun. Ia penganut paham radikal 'Senyuman Itu Ajaib', mendoktrin dirinya sendiri dengan ajaran 'Dunia Itu Indah', yang membuatnya selalu bermekaran seperti bunga, tidak mengenal musim dan cantik. Yang lainnya lebih senang memanggilnya '_Little_ _Miss_ _Sunshine'_, terus bersinar seperti matahari.

Ia mengumpulkan nyalinya yang sempat tercecer ketika menginjak teras kamar apartemen itu, menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum menekan bulatan merah di samping pintu, dan ketika bel berdenting, sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

Suara dingin-rendah-membosankan akan terdengar dari kotak pengeras suara. "Siapa?"

"I-ini aku, Sakura..." gadis itu merendahkan suaranya di kata terakhir.

Tidak terdengar sahutan, artinya seseorang di dalam sedang menjauhkan mulutnya dari mikrofon untuk kemudian mendesah lelah. "Hm, ada apa lagi, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut harumanis itu akan menjawab—ia hafal kata-kata ini di luar kepala. "Aku ingin belajar membaca patitur lagi, yang dijelaskan guru di sekolah sama sekali tidak bisa kupahami."

"Bodoh," kata seseorang di dalam. "Harus berapa kali kuajari baru kau bisa mengerti?"

Kemudian pintu terbuka, dan seorang pemuda menjulurkan kepalanya melewati pintu, menyorot Sakura dengan sepasang butiran cokelat madu di matanya. "Kau itu bandel, ya? Tidak ada kapok-kapoknya."

Yang dibalas Sakura dengan cengiran tengil. "Habisnya penjelasan guru sangat sulit kupahami."

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut kemerahannya, mendecak kesal. "Kau itu lamban, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum, polos kali ini. "Begitulah."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Musik__—apapun itu, selalu bisa menggerakkan hati._

.

Prelude

.

A SasoSaku Fanfiction for A Lifetime of Memories II

Theme: Arts

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_Aku bukannya tuli, hingga tak mau mendengarkan musik. Aku hanya mati rasa, dan musik? Musik adalah satu-satunya yang setia mengejek..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Damai, damai, damai...

Bila memikirkan kata benda abstrak itu maka ia akan mendengus.

Dua tahun belakangan ini kehidupan seorang Akasuna Sasori tidak lagi damai, akan ada seseorang berambut merah muda-norak-berisik yang merecokinya setiap hari minggu, menanyainya ini itu—segala tek-tek bengek tentang musik, suatu hal terlampau rumit yang tidak akan pernah ia kuasai dengan kapasitas otaknya yang sempit. Sasori tahu gadis ini tidak berbakat—ia pun tahu gadis itu menyadari dirinya tidak berbakat—tetapi tetap saja Si Kepala _Pink_ ini nekat mengikuti kelas musik di salah satu sekolah seni terkemuka kebanggaan Tokyo.

Ia mengambil spesialisasi flute, setelah diberi wejangan super panjang oleh Si Pemuda Berambut Merah tentang alat musik apa yang sepertinya akan cocok dengan dirinya. Biola jelas bukan jenis pertama yang akan ia sarankan, tenaga berlebihan yang dimiliki gadis ini bisa memutuskan dawai Si Alat Musik begitu ia menggeseknya. Gitar? Lupakan. Terlalu banyak kunci nada yang bisa membuat kepala merah mudanya berasap. Piano...

Tidak piano. Alat musik apapun, ia tidak peduli. Asal jangan piano.

"Sasori-san, apa itu _crescendo_?"

Sasori mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas partitur kepada sosok yang terlihat sangat penasaran di seberang meja, warna rambutnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan nuansa ruang tamu apartemen yang didominasi warna hitam. Hijau di matanya semakin kentara. "Lambat menjadi cepat." Sahutnya malas.

"Apa maksudnya?" gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, kemudian mulai menggaruki pipinya yang membulat dengan manis.

Sasori menghela napas, baginya ini melelahkan. "Perubahan tempo musik yang semula lambat menjadi cepat." Ia menimpali asal-asalan.

Gadis itu membentuk huruf 'O' besar dengan mulutnya, kemudian menunjuk satu bagian di kertas partitur yang ia pegang. "Yang ini, 'kan?"

"Hm, hebat sekali kau bisa mengerti." Jawabnya sarkastik. "Hanya perlu waktu satu setengah tahun untukmu memahaminya."

Gadis itu memamerkan cengiran polosnya sekali lagi. Sasori menggertakkan gigi.

"Kalau begitu bagian ini adalah _diserendio_, karena temponya kembali melambat—aku benar, 'kan? Dan ini adalah _chorus?_ Hmm... _intro?"_

_Itu _prelude_, bodoh—terserahlah._

Pemuda itu menyamarkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

* * *

"Di sekolahku akan ada kompetisi musik, dan rencananya aku akan ikut serta..."

Sasori nyaris menyemburkan _latte_ dingin dari dalam mulutnya, ketika Sakura—nama gadis merah muda ini—mengutarakan niatnya di depan lemari pendingin di sudut terjauh dapur kecil miliknya. Sakura memegangi segelas jus jeruk, terlihat resah sementara kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasori, setidaknya secara terang-terangan.

"Heh?" Sasori terperangah, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Apa kau serius?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku serius."

Sasori menyeruput cairan kecoklatan itu sekali lagi sebelum ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, mengernyit_. Yang benar saja, dengan kemampuan seperti itu?_

"Dan setiap peserta harus menyertakan seorang mentor, itu syaratnya—harus seorang mahasiswa musik," tambah Sakura cepat-cepat, sebelum menarik nafas dan melanjutkan dengan sedikit kecut. "Aku ingin kau menjadi mentorku, Sasori-_san_."

Sasori membisu. Menjadi mentornya? Anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Dari sekian banyak Mahasiswa Musik, mengapa harus Sasori yang ia pilih?

Sasori menarik kerah _jumper_ hitam yang dikenakannya di atas _denim_ berwarna serupa, kemudian menelan ludah. "Tidak," jawabnya, "Kau tahu aku sedang cuti dari Universitasku, itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting adalah—"

"Aku bilang _tidak_, Sakura!" Sasori menghardik, terdengar lebih kasar dari yang ia harapkan. Dapat ia lihat gadis itu terperanjat, sinar di parasnya meredup. "Aku tidak bisa," Sasori melanjutkan, lebih halus kali ini. "Cari saja orang lain."

Hening.

Setelahnya, hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk Sakura mendapatkan dirinya kembali. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari orang lain, kalau begitu." Katanya, seceria biasanya. "Tetapi aku masih ingin mendengar musikmu, Sasori-_san_." Ia menghampiri meja, kemudian meletakkan gelas jusnya yang masih terisi penuh. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang, terimakasih atas bimbingannya hari ini." Ia membungkuk, dan entah mengapa, Sasori merasakan hal janggal setiap kali Sakura membungkuk kepadanya dengan cara seperti itu, ia tidak menyukainya.

"Aku akan datang lagi." Sakura mengakhiri, kemudian beranjak dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik...

_... aku masih ingin mendengar musikmu, Sasori-san... _kalimat itu bergaung dalam kepala Sasori, dan sekali lagi ia mendengus.

_Sial!_

* * *

.

_Masih, otak dan inderaku bebal mencerna dan merasakan musik, bahkan ketika hari-hari berlalu dengan acuh..._

_Aku masih mencari jawaban..._

.

* * *

Hari senin pagi, pertengahan bulan Desember. Sebuah pesan singkat digital masuk dan membuat ponsel perak metalik di samping kepala Sasori bergetar, membangunkannya dari tidur singkat hasil usaha mati-matiannya setelah terjaga sepanjang malam.

_Monday, 09:01 AM_

_Subject: check up!_

___From: Deidara-pirang-berisik._

_Akan kubunuh kalau hari ini kau lagi-lagi mangkir dari check up-mu—itu bukan gertakkan!_

Sasori mengerang, kemudian melempar ponsel itu ke ujung tempat tidur, dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal.

.

* * *

.

Hari senin pagi, pertengahan bulan Desember, bunyi flute yang dimainkan Haruno Sakura menanjak dengan nada yang terlalu tinggi di bagian akhir Beethoven _Symphony_ no. 9, membuat rekan-rekan orkestra mininya menghentikan permainan dan melirik Sakura dengan tatapan beragam. Ia merasa ringkih, _nyengir_ sendirian di atas panggung tanpa penonton.

"Konsentrasi, Haruno!" tegur seseorang berambut perak dari podium konduktor. "Susah payah aku memasukkanmu ke kontes Solo, buktikanlah kalau aku tidak salah mencalonkan peserta!"

Sakura membungkuk, hampir saja menubruk seorang pemain kontrabass jika ia tidak cepet-cepat memundurkan tubuhnya. "_Ha'i!_ Aku akan berusaha, Dan-_sensei!"_

_Dan akan kutunjukkan kepadanya, itu pasti!_

* * *

.

_Masih, aku tergerak oleh musik, semenjak saat itu hingga sekarang... _

_Aku masih percaya..._

_Akan kubuat kau percaya..._

.

* * *

Bau desinfektan, juga aroma pahit obat-obatan, itulah yang membuat Sasori malas mengunjungi instalasi kesehatan dengan pemandangan itu-itu saja—pria dan wanita berseragam putih dan orang-orang sakit sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada yang lebih suram daripada ini.

Ia duduk di sebuah ruangan, mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya dengan tidak sabar, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik jam dinding—_baru_ _berlalu_ _lima_ _menit!_ Ia menggelengkan kepala, rasanya abad telah berganti selagi ia menunggu dokter terapinya keluar dari balik kelambu hijau.

_Ayo cepat keluar, Dei! Aku benar-benar bisa mati jika terus berada di sini!_

Tirai dihadapannya tersibak, dan Sasori mengucap syukur dengan tulus kepada Sang Kami ketika seorang dokter pria berambut pirang panjang melangkah keluar dari balik kelambu. Ia menatap Sasori sekilas sebelum duduk di hadapan pemuda itu, kemudian meletakkan dua lembar negatif hasil pindai X-Ray. "Hasilnya sudah keluar," katanya, "Ini adalah foto _rontgen_ telapak tangan kirimu sebelum dan sesudah—"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau berhasil menamatkan kuliahmu dan dan lulus menjadi dokter ortopedi," Sasori menukas, tersenyum geli sembari bertopang dagu. "Benar-benar sebuah kejutan."

Dokter itu mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian menurunkannya kembali dengan lelah. "Perlu perjuangan keras untuk itu, dan kerelaan untuk mengorbankan apapun." Ia kembali menatap negatif di atas mejanya. "Dan kau sendiri? Kapan kau akan menamatkan studimu? Kau pasti sangat ketinggalan setelah cuti empat semester berturut-turut. Sebuah keajaiban karena pihak universitas tidak menjatuhkan _Drop_ _Out_ kepadamu."

Sasori melempar tatapannya ke jendela. "Mereka tahu aku sakit." Jawabnya asal-asalan.

Dokter itu mendesah lelah. "Kau sudah sembuh, Sasori." Katanya, "Kau tahu dirimu sudah sembuh."

Keheningan meledak di antara mereka.

"Ini adalah hasil pemindaian terbaru telapak tanganmu," dokter itu melanjutkan, Sasori mendengarkannya setengah hati, "Dislokasi parah pada persendian di ruas-ruas tulang jarimu telah sepenuhnya pulih, ligamentum yang sebelumnya robek kini telah menyatu kembali, kau lihat? Mereka menyatu dengan bagus..."

_Ligamentum, dislokasi, sembuh... kemudian apa, Dei? Semuanya tidak lagi sama seperti semula. Sia-sia._

_Ini tidak merubah apapun._

* * *

_._

_Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak menemukan jawaban._

_._

* * *

Ia disamakan dengan Maxime, bahkan ada yang menyebut permainan pianonya menandingi kemumpunian Mozart. Sedari dulu ialah yang paling berbakat, yang paling menonjol, ia menguasai _For_ _Elise_ ketika usianya baru menginjak tahun ketiga. Ia jenius, generasi penerus para musisi hebat—

Hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi, memutar balik semuanya semudah menendang kerikil di atas aspal. Takdir memang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menunjukan eksistensinya.

Telapak tangan kiri Sasori cacat, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa bagian itulah yang terkena dampak paling parah. Seandainya dulu ia tidak begitu peduli akan keselamatan-hidup-semua-orang—saat itu ia terlalu banyak menonton aksi-aksi heroik di film, dan sedikit banyak terpengaruh karenanya— seandainya dulu ia tidak melompat untuk menolong seorang gadis kecil yang hampir tertabrak sebuah SUV, atau seandainya ia bisa memperbaiki posisi jatuhnya, mungkin ia bisa menghindar ketika sebuah mobil lain datang kepadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi—

Sasori menghantamkan jari-jarinya dengan emosional di atas tuts piano, membuat instrumen itu menjerit dengan dentingan mengerikan di kamar apartemennya. Ia roboh perlahan, kemudian terduduk dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

Telapak tangannya memang telah pulih, namun kemampuannya memainkan alat musik itu tidak pernah kembali.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Seseorang membunyikan bel dari luar, dan Sasori menghela nafas berat. Ia lupa ini hari minggu.

* * *

Harus ia apakan gadis ini? Mengapa ia begitu keras kepala, datang lagi dan lagi setelah semua sadistik yang Sasori lakukan kepadanya? Hatinya pastilah terbuat dari beton.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ia muncul begitu saja. Terus menerus muncul hingga sekarang. Terus menerus datang hingga Sasori terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, padahal ia adalah seorang _introvert_ yang tidak bisa berlama-lama berdekatan dengan seseorang. Dan entah sejak kapan semenjak Sakura menjadi sebuah pengecualian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasori-_san_?" tanya Sakura, setelah permainan flute-nya selesai. "Apakah aku ada kemajuan?"

"Lumayan," Sasori menjawab, menekan jiwa sarkastiknya dalam-dalam, walaupun hatinya berteriak tidak puas. "Kau yakin akan memainkan _Romance_ milik Mozart di kompetisi nanti? Itu lagu yang sulit, apalagi kau memainkannya dengan permainan solo flute."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku pasti akan menguasainya, masih ada waktu tiga hari untuk berlatih dan menyempurnakan permainkanku."

Sasori memutar bola matanya diam-diam. _Tuh, 'kan? Ia keras kepala._

* * *

_Monday, 10:08 AM_

_Subject: Terapi Tambahan!_

___From: DeiBanana_

_Ini pemeriksaan terakhir, sebelum kau dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh. Datanglah_.

* * *

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas di lorong lantai dua Rumah Sakit, mengutuki Deidara yang selalu mempunya cara untuk mengusik ketenangannya. _Kuharap ini benar-benar yang terakhir._

Ia berhenti ketika mendapati ruangan yang dikehendakinya di ujung lorong, kemudian mengernyit saat menyadari pintunya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit dari bagian dalamnya.

"Apakah itu benar? Anda sungguh-sungguh, Deidara-_san_?"

Gerakan Sasori terhenti ketika tangannya hanya tinggal sesenti dari pegangan pintu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghambur masuk tanpa permisi. Ada seseorang—selain Deidara—di dalam, dan Sasori bersumpah ia mengenal suara sopran-berisik itu.

_Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan di sini? Apakah ia sakit?_

"Hasil tes Sasori mengatakan demikian, Sakura-_chan_. Ia telah sembuh."

_Hasil tesku? _

Sasori bisa mendengar gadis itu mendesah lega, terdengar sangat lega seakan dosanya yang paling berat telah diampuni. _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

"Syukurlah, aku—" Sakura terisak. "—aku lega, akhirnya penderitaannya selama dua tahun ini berakhir. Ia bisa bermain piano lagi."

Penderitaannya selama dua tahun... Sasori menggeleng sengit. Sakura mengetahui keadaannya? Kecacatan Sasori? Ketidakmampuannya bermain piano? Bagaimana bisa?

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_..." Deidara terdengar gugup menanggapi Sakura. "Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah, tetapi itu kecelakaan yang bisa menimpa siapa saja, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu—"

"Tetapi itu memang salahku!" tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi. "Kalau saja aku tidak menginterupsi pertengkaran orang tuaku, mungkin perhatian _Tou_-_san_ tidak akan teralih dari kemudi, ia bisa melihat anak yang tiba-tiba muncul di jalan kami, ia akan sempat mengerem, dan Sasori tidak perlu melompat—"

Untuk sepersekian detik, jantung Sasori berhenti berdetak. _Sakura adalah—salah seorang di dalam mobil SUV itu?_

Sasori tercekat, yang kini bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terkekeh getir.

* * *

_Bahkan, ketika aku menemukan jawaban, aku tidak melihat jalan keluar, selain lubang hitam besar yang terus membisikiku untuk melompat kedalamnya... _

* * *

"Oke," Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Kali ini jangan buat ia kesal."

Sakura tahu ini bukan hari minggu, dan ia tahu butuh satu daftar penuh alasan meyakinkan untuk mengunjungi Sasori di hari selain hari minggu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menunggu barang seharipun untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu setelah dinyatakan sembuh secara medis.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kesalahannya.

_Semoga setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik._

Ia menekan bel di samping pintu.

"Sasori-_san_, ini aku—"

"Pergilah, Sakura..."

Sakura tercenung, suara dari dalam kotak suara itu terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

_Tingkahi seperti bisasa saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa_. "_A_-_ano_, Sasori-_san_, aku tahu ini bukan hari minggu dan kau mungkin saja sibuk tapi—"

"Kubilang pergi!" dan kata-kata berikutnya benar-benar menikam Sakura. "Pergilah, jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi, Sakura."

Sakura kehilangan orientasi diri. Selama ini Sasori memang kontra dengan kehadirannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk pergi, apalagi berkata 'jangan muncul lagi'.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan retoris.

Tidak ada sahutan. Dan keheningan seperti ini terasa lebih menyiksa daripada kata-kata ketus yang selalu Sasori lontarkan. "Kenapa?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya, tidak terdengar menuntut, apalagi mengkonfrontasi. Ia hanya merasa perlu mengulang pertanyaan itu.

"Pergilah, Sakura..." Sasori berkata pelan. "Dan berhentilah bermain musik, temukan hal yang benar-benar bisa kau lakukan—seperti belajar akuntansi atau semacamnya, kau sama sekali tidak berbakat." Sasori menambahkan, saat Sakura masih harus bersusah payah berkompromi dengan pendengarannya. "Keluarlah dari kontes itu, kau tidak punya harapan. Jangan memaksakan diri dan membuat dirimu malu."

Sakura mengepalkan tangan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mencintai musik, Sakura..."

_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, hentikan omong-kosong ini, temukan lawakan yang lebih lucu..._

"Kau menyedihkan," Sakura tidak bisa membendung kata-katanya lagi. "Berhentilah melarikan diri, Akasuna Sasori. Berhentilah menjadi pengecut."

_Pergi—seperti yang pemuda ini katakan. Angkat kakimu dari tempat ini, Sakura..._

* * *

_Masih belum berubah, walaupun kini aku merasa benar-benar bodoh... musik adalah yang mempertemukan kau dan aku..._

_ maka biarlah aku tetap menjadi Si Bodoh._

* * *

Selasa,

.

.

Rabu,

.

.

Kamis.

.

.

Sekali lagi, hari-hari berlalu dengan acuh.

* * *

_Keluarlah dari kontes itu, kau sama sekali tidak punya harapan. Jangan memaksakan diri dan membuat dirimu malu._

Sakura memejamkan mata, berusaha menulikan telinga sebelum tirai merah di hadapannya tersibak.

_Kau tidak benar-benar mencintai musik, Sakura._

Ia menarik napas panjang. _Kita lihat saja nanti._

Ia membenarkan keliman renda di gaun hitam selututnya, mendekap flute-nya ke dada. Kemudian tirai terbuka, ada kedipan kilat-kilat putih sebelum dirinya mendengar sambutan riuh dari tribun penonton.

_Kita lihat, kau atau aku yang benar..._

* * *

_Fryday, 09:06 AM_

_Subject: kompetisinya berlangsung hari ini._

_From: unknown_

_Jangan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu dengan cara seperti ini, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu, Sasori-san. Ini yang terakhir, jadi datanglah._

* * *

Sasori menyelipkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya, mengumpat pelan mengingat sepasang sarung tangan kulit yang tertinggal di atas televisi. Ia menggigil. Salju pertama musim dingin baru saja turun semalam.

Gedung sekolah itu masih tampak sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya enam tahun silam, masih berwarna merah marun dan bergaya mediteranian—dan auranya, seni terasa di mana-mana.

Sasori tidak tahu alasan persisnya hingga ia bersedia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tempat ini, jika dikatakan karena pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sakura—ia cukup yakin bahwa pengirimnya adalah Sakura—tadi pagi maka akan terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Siapa gadis itu hingga bisa membuatnya menurut seperti ini?

Mungkin karena ini yang terakhir kali.

Dan setelah ini kehidupannya akan kembali tenang.

Ia bisa merelakan semuanya dan menyerah. Melupakan mimpinya untuk menjadi pianis hebat, bergabung dengan orkestra-orkestra terkemuka di dunia, London, Milan, Wina... atau bahkan membuat konser tunggalnya sendiri, dan menjalani sisi kehidupan seperti menjadi wirausahawan atau karyawan kantor biasa, hidup tenang hingga ajal menjemput...

Kehidupan seperti itu rasanya tidak terlalu membosankan.

Ia sampai di gerbang balai musik, seseorang tengah memainkan _The_ _Peasant_ _Cantata_ milik Bach dengan permainan solo biola. _Lumayan_, batinnya. _Setidaknya_ _ia_ _berbakat_.

Kemudian matanya terpaku kepada poster yang terpampang di samping gerbang. Sepertinya ini urutan tampil peserta yang mencantumkan pula lagu yang akan mereka bawakan—juga mentor pembimbing mereka. Sasori menelan ludah, mungkinkah...

Nama yang ia cari ada di bagian paling bawah.

_Peserta no. 25: Haruno Sakura, Kelas Musik, Spesialisasi: Flute. Romance (Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus)._

Dan Sasori mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika membaca baris terakhir...

_Mentor: Akasuna Sasori, High Art Academy of Tokyo._

_Kami-sama. Dia memang benar-benar keras kepala..._

* * *

Urutan duapuluh empat telah selesai tampil. Sekarang giliran gadis itu. Sasori menantinya dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Ia duduk di tribun, urutan kursi paling belakang, menyamarkan hawa keberadaannya sebaik mungkin, walaupun warna rambutnya akan mengkhianatinya. Ia semakin merapatkan mantel ke badannya.

"Yang sekarang akan tampil adalah... Haruno Sakura? Kau mengenal anak ini?"

Sasori mendengar percakapan dua orang sisiwi yang duduk satu baris di depannya. Tanpa komando dari alam sadarnya, ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku kenal, tetapi permainannya payah. Dia juga bodoh dan tidak berbakat, sampai-sampai para sensei pun menyerah."

Dahi Sasori berkedut. _Berani-beraninya mereka mengatai Sakura! Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengatakan bodoh dan tidak berbakat kepadanya! _Dan ia teringat kepada dirinya sendiri. _Yah, kecuali aku, sih._

"Dan apa kau pernah mendengar gubahan Romance selain menggunakan gitar atau piano? Dia memakai flute! Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya."

_Aku juga berfikiran demikian, Nona-Nona._ Sasori membatin. _Berhentilah mengata-ngatainya._

Kemudian tirai terbuka, dan Sasori menahan nafas...

* * *

Anak itu terlihat manis, itulah yang Sasori pikirkan begitu ia melihat Sakura berjalan dari belakang panggung menuju spotlight. Ia memakai warna hitam di gaunnya, warna yang jarang ia pakai. Dan gaun itu mengembang di bagian rok, dengan kerah renda berpotongan tinggi dan tanpa lengan. _Darimana ia mendapat baju sebagus itu?_

Rambut merah muda panjangnya dibiarkan lurus, Sasori setuju. Ia tidak cocok dengan model rambut mengikal.

Sasori menantinya masuk ke bagian _prelude_, bagian dimana ia akan memulai...

Gadis itu mengangkat flute ke mulutnya...

Tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Ia membatu, Sasori dapat melihatnya gemetaran dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

_Dasar bodoh! Tidak ada waktu untuk gugup, tiup saja flute-nya, Sakura!_

Kerumunan mulai bergumam, dan para juri di bawah mulai saling melirik satu sama lain.

_Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan mampu—_

Hingga gadis itu menampar pipinya sendiri, cukup keras untuk tertangkap mikrofon dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru aula konser. Semua orang terperangah, dan Sasori berkeringat dingin.

Gadis itu mengangkat flute-nya sekali lagi, menatap semua hal di hadapannya sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali. Dan musik mulai mengalun.

Sasori tercekat. Ini adalah permainan paling indah, paling rinci dan paling menyentuh yang pernah ia saksikan. Bagaimana Sakura mampu meliukkan nada di bagian sulit, penekanan tinggi-rendah di bagian yang tepat. Bunyi flute-nya terasa mengalir, sehalus angin, namun semenggetarkan guntur. Lagu ini adalah spesialisasi gitar dan piano, namun terasa sangat wajar ketika ia memainkannya dengan flute, jemarinya bergerak begitu lincah...

Namun yang menjadi kekuatannya adalah penjiwaan, gadis itu seolah terhanyut dalam permainannya sendiri, begitu pula orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sasori bukan pengecualian.

_Aku kalah,_ batin Sasori. Entah kapan ia mulai menganggap semuanya sebagai sebuah kompetisi, bahkan mungkin sejak awal memang tidak ada kompetisi. Namun ia tahu persis bahwa dirinya telah kalah.

Ia beranjak dari kursi, berjalan perlahan menaiki undakan yang membawanya ke gerbang tribun timur, tersenyum ketika membuka pintu kaca

Dan tepuk tangan serta sorak sorai membahana.

_Aku kalah, Sakura..._

* * *

_Kukira aku telah berkubang dalam kegelapan, hingga musikmu melantun dan mataku terbuka.._

* * *

Sakura tidak dapat merasakan kakinya. Ia begitu lemas dan suara-suara dari orang-orang yang menyelamatinya terdengar sayup-sayup saat ia melangkah di sepanjang koridor. _Juara harapan II, itu tidak buruk. _Batinnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai ia melihat kilatan kuning dari seseorang berjas hitam di ujung lorong.

"Deidara-_san_!"

Pria yang tengah bersender di dinding koridor sembari memegangi satu buket mawar merah itu menoleh ketika Sakura memanggil namanya, kemudian tersenyum manis saat Sakura tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Duapuluh tangkai mawar untuk gadis yang penampilannya sangat mempesona hari ini," kata Deidara, sembari menyerahkan rumpun bunga itu ke tangan Sakura. "Kau sangat hebat, Sakura-_chan_."

_"A-arigatou,_" Sakura membungkuk. "Terimakasih sudah bersedia hadir, Deidara-_san_."

"_Douita_."

Gadis itu memindai sekeliling. "_Ano_, Sasori-_san_ tidak datang, ya?"

Senyuman di wajah deidara turun, ia memandang Sakura dengan prihatin. "Sepertinya begitu, aku tidak melihatnya di manapun."

"Begitu, ya?" gadis itu tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Deidara mengangguk. "_Gomennasai_, aku tidak berhasil menghubunginya tadi pagi."

"_Iie_," Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura-_chan_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Deidara langsung di matanya. "Apa itu, Deidara-_san_?"

Deidara menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, di hari kita bertemu terakhir kali, aku juga mengundang Sasori..."

Sakura membisu.

"Dan aku rasa ia mendengar percakapan kita..."

* * *

_Aku memang Si Bodoh, yang menjatuhkan dirimu dengan tanganku sendiri, beromong-kosong tentang musik..._

* * *

Musim semi,

.

Musim panas,

.

Musim gugur,

.

Musim dingin.

* * *

_Tuesday, 01:23 PM_

_Subject: selamat berjuang di universitas baru!_

_From: Deidara-san_

_Wah, waktu ternyata cepat berlalu, ya? Sekarang kau sudah menjadi Mahasiswa, Sakura-chan! Ayo semangat! Oh, iya. Sudah setahun semenjak kepergian tiba-tibanya. Apakah sudah ada kabar dari 'dia'?_

_._

_._

_Tuesday, 03:13 PM_

_Subject: semoga bedah metatarsal hari ini berhasil! :D_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Gomenne, Deidara-san, aku baru bisa membalas e-mailmu sekarang Dx selama latihan aku sama sekali tidak mengecek ponsel. Aku belum mendapat kabar apapun, kuharap dalam waktu dekat ia akan menghubungiku :')_

_Aku pamit dulu! Sepertinya konduktor baru itu sudah tiba! Do'akan aku, katanya dia galak Dx_

* * *

Sakura melipat ponselnya, kemudian memindai pemain-pemain orkestra di sekelilingnya yang mendadak tegang. Rupanya rumor tentang konduktor baru mereka telah meyebar luas di kalangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa musik klasik ini. Sakura menarik napas pelan.

Pintu auditorium musik terbuka.

Dan sakura tercekat.

"Hentikan permainan sampah ini, _Ladies and_ _gentlemen_, jika ingin bergabung dengan konserku maka kalian harus memikirkan cara yang lebih baik ketimbang permainan level anak-anak ini, terutama kau, Nona Pemain Flute yang di sana," pria berambut merah itu menuding Sakura dengan tongkatnya. "Permainanmu payah, kau masih harus belajar banyak."

Tenggorokan dan belakang mata Sakura terasa panas.

Pria itu berdiri di atas podium, tegak dan angkuh. "Namaku Akasuna Sasori, baru-baru ini mendapatkan gelar _Bachelor_ _of_ _Arts_ dari _University_ _of_ _London_, spesialisasi konduktor." Ia menyeringai. "Dan selama tiga tahun kalian di universitas ini, bersiaplah untuk penyiksaan besar-besaran, aku tidak pernah main-main kalau menyangkut urusan musik."

.

.

_Musik, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, adalah yang mempertemukan kau dan aku..._

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

nghh... maaf kalo ternyata ini random dan absurd Dx, dan feelnya juga ga kerasa

Mm, soal tema yang dipakai di fic contoh ini, yang dipakai adalah tema no.3 (arts), dan semoga ini bisa membantu Minna-san sekalian xD

Saya tahu fiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan, hehe. Karena itu Review, concrit ataupun flame sangat diterima xD

Menyambung fic-fic contoh sebelumnya, saya juga tidak akan bosan-bosan mengajak Minna-san untuk berpartisipasi dalam event ini. Untuk keterangan lebih lengkapnya silakan cek profil akun A Lifetime of Memories ini.

Saya pamit semuaaaa... jangan lupa berpartisipasi, ya?

Salam,

Panitia paling muda :3


End file.
